The invention relates to a motor vehicle door, with a motor vehicle door latch and a pertaining locking bolt, and with a stop device with corresponding attenuation element, whereby the stop device interacts at least on the locking bolt entering the motor vehicle door latch with the relevant locking bolt for the attenuation of its movement.
The aforementioned motor vehicle door is a motor vehicle side door or also a tailgate. The motor vehicle door latch may be arranged inside the motor vehicle door in question, but it can also be connected to a pertaining motor vehicle chassis. Consequently, the locking bolt interacting with the motor vehicle door latch is located on a doorpost for one variant, for example, whereas the other variant is equipped or can be equipped with a locking bolt on the motor vehicle door.
In both cases in principle considerable noises occur when the motor vehicle door is closed. This can essentially be attributed to the fact that both the locking bolt and a locking mechanism interacting with the locking bolt inside the motor vehicle door latch are robust and metallic respectively in order for example to transfer forces arising in the event of an accident and to prevent unintentional opening of the motor vehicle door. Although in the state of the art diverse approaches have been pursued to reduce or attenuate these ‘metallic closure noises’. However, the solutions proposed thus far are not convincing in all aspects.
Thus, the category-defining DE 10 2005 016 186 A1 describes a latch with a stop device which demonstrates a pivoting section. On the pivoting section, the locking bolt lies adjacent when the pertaining motor vehicle door is closed. When the motor vehicle door is closed again, an attenuation element and/or a spring element on the pivoting part cause a force or a torque. With the aid of the force or the torque, an energetic closure of the motor vehicle door is attenuated or decelerated.
The solution pursued in accordance with the state of the art is kinematically complicated and requires relevant adjustments inside the motor vehicle door latch. This is disadvantageous from an installation and cost perspective due to the expense associated with it. Added to this is the fact that the known solution is difficult to combine with different motor vehicle door latches. This is where the invention as a whole wishes to provide assistance.